You're Not Enough For Me
by AJ Glee
Summary: Layla tries sort out her love pentagon with Michelle McCool, Eve Torres, her ex-girlfriend and Kaval.
1. Lustful Lamentation

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Lustful Lamentation**

Friday, July 3rd, 2009

Fresno, CA

6:24AM PST

"Cody, would you get your bum off of me, already? You're making the left side of my body feel all numb."

Layla El's London-bound girlfriend of 2 years, Parvati, broke up with her less than 24 hours ago. Layla felt that she needed some R&R in order to heal her emotional wounds: Rum & Random Sex. By this time, she was beginning to regret the 3 shots of JELL-O® from the party last night and the lustful yet clumsy trip with Cody Rhodes to his hotel room. The "Dashing" superstar grunted and scooted closer to his end of the bed so Layla could finally move.

"Bloody git," Layla cursed under her breath.

She put on the lingerie that she wore last night, along with the Deréon™ denim dress and pair of Christian Louboutin™ pumps. She felt icky for wearing clothes from last night; she wanted to at least take a shower first but wanted to dash out of there before any WWE Divas Superstars saw her exiting Cody's room and started getting ideas about her. However, her exit was done in vain, since Dave Batista was standing in the hallway while she left Cody's room. Batista's facial expression grew into the perverted smile of a Cheshire Cat, as if to say, _Yeah, I caught you sneaking out of Cody's room and, if you don't want me to snitch, I'll be tapping that as well._

Layla lamentingly sighed and moped to her hotel room. To Layla's relief, her hotel roommate and FCW Diva, AJ Lee, was still asleep. The bed covers were slight hung off AJ's body, so Layla could see the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle short set pajamas that AJ was sporting.

_Such a dork_, she thought.

She quickly disrobed, grabbed a towel, a bottle of shower gel and a bath sponge out of one of her luggage bags and closed the bathroom door behind her so her shower wouldn't wake up AJ.


	2. Lesser Loss

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Lesser Loss**

Friday, July 3rd, 2009

Fresno, CA

4:13PM PST

"Laaaaaylaaaaa!" Batista creeped up behind Layla and creepily sung in her ear. "I've got Maaaaagnuuuuums!"

"Ugh!" She was obviously annoyed for two reasons. 1) It was too early in the morning for Batista's bullshit and 2) Something told her that his manhood wasn't even big enough for Magnums. "Go away, you bloody wanker!"

"Oh, really? Well then, I guess a certain Diva would love to know that her BFF has been dashing it up with her ex-boyfriend!"

Batista knew that sexual relations with exes was an unwritten no-no amongst women; so, Layla's BFF, Eve Torres, having knowledge of her one-night-stand with her ex, Cody, was a definite no-no. However, this scenario felt like she was picking the lesser of two evils: losing a BFF in Eve or losing her pride by bumping uglies with bastard Batista.

"I found an empty janitor closet down the hall..."

_Shagging in an arena full of people?_ Layla thought. _How classy!_

Batista grabbed her bicep with one hand and unbuttoned his pants with the other. Layla sighed.

_Losing BFF...Shagging Batista_, she thought. _Losing BFF...Shagging Batista._

Layla loved Eve like a Slurpee on a summer day. When surrounded by nothing but catty females who'd stab each other in the back for a decent storyline or just a bit of airtime on Raw or Smackdown, finding a stable friend in Eve was a gem. On the other hand, having sex with a slimeball like Dave Batista was definitely something she could live without. Besides, she could just tell the truth and tell Eve that she was drunk (and if that didn't work, she'll just cry on her knees until Eve forgives her.)

"I said, 'Go away'!"

"Ay," Batista's hold on her got tighter. "No one tells me 'no'."

"Well, I'm telling you 'no.' Now, get off of me!"

Batista pushed her up against the wall.

"You little bitch!" Batista mustered under his breath.

"Get off of me," Layla cried, on the verge of tears.

"Ay!" A deep, gravelly voice roared behind the two. "I believe she said to get off of her!"

Batista didn't even have to look behind him to know who that was. He let go of Layla's arm and stared her down as he walked away, as if to say, "This saga is far from over."

"You OK?" Her momentary hero asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks, 'Taker." Layla caressed her arm, hoping that Batista's manhandle won't leave a bruise.


	3. Lockerroom Laughs

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Lockerroom Laughs**

Friday, July 3rd, 2009

Fresno, CA

4:28PM PST

Layla and Michelle McCool had a tag-team Divas match against Melina and Maria Kanellis that night on Smackdown. Layla spotted Michelle sitting in a corner in the Divas' lockerroom and prepping for their match...by herself. Michelle didn't have a good reputation amongst the rest of the Divas. They felt that, since her relationship with The Undertaker—the most legendary Superstar and one of the most influential backstage figures—started, she's been throwing her weight around. Personally, Layla couldn't blame her; unless the Divas laid "it" low and spread it wide to whichever male WWE employee(s) that had some pull backstage, they got little to no respect with neither Management nor the Creative team. They were seen as nothing more than T&A by the male-dominant, patriarchal federation. Layla felt that a Diva had to get in wherever she could fit in and that "The All-American Girl" hit the jackpot with "The Phenom."

Plus, Michelle's beau just stopped that animal Batista from possibly committing sexual assault on her, so she felt that the least she could do was stop holding a grudge against Michelle.

"Hey," Layla greeted her.

"Hi," Michelle dully responded, as if she wasn't the least bit interested in talking right now.

"You ready for our match?"

Michelle sighed. "Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be gossiping about me with the other Divas?"

Layla felt bad 'cause that's exactly what she would be doing right now. She hoped Michelle never found out that she was the one who started that rumor about her using Summer's Eve®.

"Now, why would I do that? That's so immature!" Layla chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, it is."

"…Anyway, why are you changing in the Divas' lockerroom? Don't you usually stay with…You-Know-Who?"

_Why am I referring to 'Taker as You-Know-Who?_ Layla thought. _He may be a Dark Lord but it's not like he'll pop up whenever I speak his name!_

"He's not here tonight and I didn't want to get dressed alone. I just wanted to be around other people, even if other people don't want to be around me."

Layla felt bad. Michelle may have the reputation of being a bitch but—whether she actually is one or not—she's still a person with feelings.

Michelle took her bra off, while revealing her breasts, to put on her clay-dyed, crucifix-decorated ring top.

"Nice boob job." Layla promptly covered her mouth. _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Thanks." Michelle laughed. "You're not bad-looking yourself."

"Thank you." Layla blushed.

_Are we flirting?_ Layla thought. _No, Layla, don't be stupid. She has a boyfriend. She was probably complimenting you to return the favor. And even if she was into girls, she's probably one of those girls who kiss girls or have threesomes to turn on their boyfriends. You don't want those…Why are you talking to yourself, Layla?_

"Aren't you gonna get ready?" Michelle asked her.

"Oh…yeah."

Layla took off her bra as well.

"Look at you," Michelle smiled and lightly squeezed Layla's left tit. "All nice and natural."

Layla giggled like a Pillsbury Doughboy™. "Thank you!"

She slipped on her plum-colored top.

"I'll see you at the top of the ramp."

"OK!"

Layla smiled…which turned into a halting expression of fridge horror.

_Oh, my God! We are flirting!_


	4. Little Liar

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Little Liar**

Friday, July 3rd, 2009

Fresno, CA

8:31PM PST

Layla sat on her bed in her Miami Dolphins jersey, which barely covered her bare bum, and logged onto on her laptop. She just came from the ice machine on her hotel floor to grab a bucket of ice for 3 reasons:

1) To ice her midsection after Melina slammed her with a split-legged pin;

2) To fill her glass of Cîroc® with and;

3) To cool down her raging hormones.

Although she and Michelle lost that night, Layla didn't feel like much of a loser. For one, it felt good to walk down the ramp while hearing the words, "_You're not enough for me…_" as opposed to her generic, lyric-less theme music. And two, she and Michelle have competed in tag-team matches together before, but this was the first time they walked down the ramp together like a legitimate tag-team. And it felt good to walk together side-by-side…Like two brides walking down the aisle.

_OK, maybe I don't need this glass of bubbly right now._ Layla thought.

Suddenly, the doorbell to her hotel room rang. She groaned, hoping it wasn't AJ coming back to get her hotel key after leaving it in their room…for the third time today.

"Hey!" It was Michelle.

"…Hey!"

_Blimey, where is that ice?_ Layla thought.

"You busy?"

"Not really." Layla stood aside and let Michelle in. "Just watching some telly on my lappy."

"Your lappy?"

"I mean, 'my laptop'." _Telly on my lappy?_ She thought. _Why am I talking like a blubbering idiot?_

"Cool! What are you watching?" Michelle asked while sitting on Layla's bed.

_Michelle is sitting on my bed._ Layla thought._ Now would definitely be a good time to put on some knickers._

"Umm…Pretty Little Liars."

Michelle gasped. "I love that show!"

"Really? OK, who do you think is 'A'?"

"I think it's Toby."

"Really? I think it's Alison. I think she faked her death."

"Wow, I never thought of that."

"Who's your favorite character?"

"So far, it's between Spencer and Jenna. I can tell that Spencer's the smart one out of the group. And Jenna, for a blind girl, she seems to be quite sneaky."

"Yeah." Layla nervously chuckled, not listening to a word that Michelle said and hoping that Michelle didn't catch her staring at her breasts.

"Who are your favs?"

"Umm…Emily and Maya."

"Really…"

Layla donned a deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face. She hoped that revealing a lesbian couple as her favorite TV characters didn't out her. Not that she was in the closet, but this was Michelle McCool she was talking to, the same girl who wears crosses all over her ring gear. The last thing Layla wanted was to lose a potential friend (and potential backstage pull) for passing judgment on her.

"Are you a lesbian, Layla?" Michelle joked.

"No." Layla denied with a stupid smile on her face.

Technically, it wasn't a lie; she's not a lesbian (…right?) She's into guys! She should know, she did fuck her BFF's ex-boyfriend last night.

The doorbell rang. Layla went to answer it.

"Oh…hi." _Speaking of the bloody devil_, Layla thought.


	5. Lingering Liberty

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Lingering Liberty**

Friday, July 3rd, 2009

Fresno, CA

9:06PM PST

"Hey, Lay!" Eve exclaimed.

Eve was about to let herself in but Layla conveniently stood between Eve and the door.

"What are you doing here?" Layla asked nervously.

Eve was one of the last people Layla wanted to see at the moment for 2 reasons:

1) She hadn't figured out how she was going to act around Eve since ShagCodygate transpired.

2) Michelle was sitting on her bed and she knew how Eve felt about Michelle. She should know, since she used to feel the same way. Hell, they used to boo Michelle together backstage during her matches.

"Well, we haven't seen each other all day."

"…Right."

Up until Layla started (obligatorily) taking AJ under her wing, Layla and Eve would spend almost every waking moment together. They were like Thelma and Louise, Willow and Tara, Bette and Tina, Brittany and Santana…wait…

"Today's been kinda mad."

"You want to talk about it?"

Yes, Layla wanted to talk about it! She needed to feel liberated and finally get some things off of her chest; about why she's been having wandering eyes for every Tom, Dick and Halle since her sudden break-up with Parvati. She and Michelle weren't close enough to talk about these things; AJ was elsewhere, probably too busy watching a Spongebob marathon to listen to her troubles; her little sister, Kayla, was too young and immature to call and chat about this; and Eve…well, we already went through that.

"No…I just need to sleep on it. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"…OK." Eve reluctantly responded.

The two stood there for an awkward few seconds, lingering Eve's inevitable departure.

"Well…Have a good night."

"You too."

Layla closed the door and went back inside her room.

"Who was that?" Michelle asked.

"Umm…Housekeeping. Is PLL over already?"

"Yeah."

"OK…You in the mood for Glee?"


	6. Little Lady

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

_Author's Note:_ _Sorry for the delay, folks; it was just one of those moments where I knew what I wanted to write but was unsure how to write it._

…**Little Lady**

Friday, July 10th, 2009

Bakersfield, CA

4:18PM PST

Layla, Michelle and 'Taker walk together from the hotel to the arena. While Michelle and 'Taker are having small talk about…whatever it is that hetero couples talk about…Michelle notices Layla looking a bit down.

"What's up with you, Lay?"

"Nothing, just wished that Smackdown was in Palm Springs tonight instead of Bakersfield."

"Why? What's in Palm Springs?"

"Umm…palm trees?"

_You're a terrible liar, Lay._ Layla thought.

Had she told Michelle "Dinah Shore weekend"—what was really in Palm Springs—then Michelle would ask what Dinah Shore weekend was and…Layla didn't really want to get into that with her. On their way to the lockerrooms, Layla spotted Batista. Last week, Layla thought Eve was one of the last people she wanted to see. Well, Batista was **the very last** person she wanted to see. She kept her head down to avoid eye contact with him and headed to the Divas' lockerroom to go change. Luckily, since she entered the arena with 'Taker, Batista knows better than to try any funny business…for now.

'Taker didn't have a match tonight for the second time this month but Michelle persuaded him to stay this time instead of just escorting her there. 'Taker gets his own lockerroom, so Michelle would be changing there. Oh, the perks of being the lockerroom leader and…the lockerroom leader's chick!

Before she got ready to change, Layla pulled out her phone and dialed Parvati's number. For the 10th time this week, her call was sent straight to voicemail. Layla cursed under her breath. She hoped Parvati would eventually stop treating her like a bill collector and finally pick up the phone; these days, calling her seemed to be Layla's only source of communication with her. Parvati blocked her on Facebook…and Twitter…and Tumblr…and Skype…and iChat…and Gmail…even MySpace! Layla doesn't know what she did to deserve this but it must've been really bad in order for her ex to go out of her way and block her on a social networking site that no one even uses anymore!

While changing into her ring gear, Layla felt a slap on her ass. Due to instincts, she swiftly turned and made a left hook. Luckily, she missed.

"Girl, relax!" Eve shouted. "It's just me!"

"Oh, sorry, Eve! I thought you were someone else."

"Like who?"

"Umm…no one."

There Layla goes again, pushing Eve away. Now, had she told her about Batista, then she would have to tell her about her fling with Cody and Layla didn't want to go there. She didn't want to do this but felt that it was the only way to protect Eve's feelings.

"Lay, seriously. What is going on? You usually tell me these kinds of things."

Eve laid her hands on each side of Layla's hips.

"You can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, it's just that…It's nothing. It's not even worth mentioning."

"…OK."

"You getting ready for our match tonight?"

Eve took her clothes off and replaced them with their ring gear. "Yeah, I just wish we were teaming up together instead of against each other."

"Yeah, me too."

"It beats teaming with Bitch-lina and 'Taker's cum bucket."

Layla chuckled nervously. "I know, right?"

"Speaking of which, this is the second time they've teamed you up with her this month. I hope they're not planning on making you two a real tag-team."

"I hope so too."

Layla went to the catering area to grab a cup of ice. Michelle wasn't the only Diva who could make Layla's temperature rise.

"Batista, leave—Oh, it's you."

"Look, about last week…"

Layla gave Cody the once-over. As far as she was concerned, ShagCodygate never happened.

"What happened last week?"

"Exactly."

And with that, Cody left the scene as if nothing ever happened. Layla bent over the table of catered food to refill her cup and felt an aggressive hand grab her right ass cheek.

"Cody, I thought we were gonna—"

"Cody?" Batista grinned. "Who's this Cody you speak of?"

Layla sighed. "Blimey, what do you want? Didn't Taker already you in check?"

Layla turned to leave but Batista grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled her against his pelvic area.

"Nice legs. What time do they open?"

"Never! You're banned from these premises!"

Layla pushed herself away from him.

"Just one time, Layla. I can make it worth your while."

"Hmm…Judging by the size of the girth that I felt up against me, or lack thereof, I'd say otherwise."

"Look, Miss Smart Ass!" Batista growled in her ear. "I got the McMahon's on speed dial, so you might not wanna get on my bad side!"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Not unless you wanna go back to dancing like a two-dollar stripper on ECW!"

Suddenly, the two heard someone clear their throat. It was the brim-hatted Phenom. No words were exchanged between the two male wrestlers, but Batista knew that enough was enough and that it was time to exit.

"Gosh, Taker! Such a relief! This is, like, the second time you've saved the day." Layla smiled. "I don't know how to thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Taker cleared his throat. "…However, we keep this up and you just might have to return the favor somehow…little lady."

Taker winked at Layla while Layla returned the wink with a blank expression, not knowing what the hell his last few words meant.


	7. Layla's Life

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Layla's Life**

Friday, November 6th, 2009

Providence, RI

2:06 PM EST

"Good afternoon, Sweetness!...Or should I say, 'Good evening,' since it's 7:06 where you are. Anyway, it's me…Layla. Just calling to wish you a 'Happy Birthday.' The day's almost over, over there; so you're probably partying in a pub right now with your mates. I meant to call you earlier, I've just been preparing for my match for tonight. You can catch it in the early morning on Sky Sports 3…in case you're interested…Look, I really want to speak with you…I just wish you'd answer the phone when I call."

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bye, Parvati."

Layla ended the call and exited the bathroom while Taker entered it. She was spending time with Michelle in her and Taker's hotel room. They figured that there wasn't much to do in Providence and decided to stay in and do girly things together, like paint each other's nails and read fashion magazines. Layla waddled to the couple's bed with toenail separators stuffed between her toes.

"What took you so long, Lay?"

Michelle was in the midst of waving her nails dry. They matched the color of the outfit that she was planning on wearing tonight, which was black and white.

"Just had to make a phone call. So, what were we talking about?"

"You."

"Oh, yes! Well, my father's from Morocco but he moved to London to go to university. He's a director of operations for a cruise line. That's how he met my mum, through a cruise trip to Spain. I grew up in this little neighborhood called Ladbroke Grove, which is on the west end of London. After I graduated from the performing arts program at my college, I wanted to dance. My dad and mum weren't too happy about it; they wanted me to follow my dad's footsteps and do something in business. So, I got a job as a dancer at Carnival Cruise Lines since it was sort of in my dad's line of business. After I moved here in the States, I auditioned for a spot on the Miami Heat dance team. I worked there for two years, did a couple of cameos in some music videos. Then, my personal trainer told me about the Diva Search three years ago and…the rest is history."

"OK. So, let's get to the juicy stuff. When was your first time?"

"You mean, the first time I…shagged someone."

"Yeah!"

"Well…"

The two giggled, while Taker rolled his eyes; the last thing he wanted to hear about was his girlfriend's romp sessions with some other guy.

"Well, as I said before, I graduated from the performing arts program at the St. Charles Catholic Sixth Form College before I moved here to the States. That was where I had my first time."

"You had sex at school?"

"Yeah, it was behind the curtains in the auditorium before musical theatre club. I was about 16—"

"Wait…you went to college when you were 16?"

"Well…What we call 'College,' you call 'High School.' And what we call 'University,' you call 'College.'"

"Oh…"

_Great, so not only did I have to speak Heterosexualese but Americanese as well!_ Layla thought.

"It was with Tracy Dougall."

Luckily, Tracy was a unisex name, so Michelle wouldn't suspect that Tracy was a girl. Layla just needed to remember to not use the pronoun "she."

"How was it?"

"It was great, until she—I mean, he left me for…another girl."

"What?"

"Yeah, she—I mean, he told me what we had was just for practice for the real thing."

"That douchebag!"

"Tell me about it! My only regret was that I didn't tell her how I felt about it."

"_Her_?" Taker interjected. Layla didn't even notice him sitting on the chaise by the sliding doors of the room, reading a newspaper.

"What?"

"You said, 'I didn't tell _her_ how I felt.'"

"Oh, uh…" Layla focused on her dried toenails, hoping Taker couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "Well…I meant _him_, of course."

"Right…"

Layla looked up at him for a split second and saw the salacious smile on his face.

"So, when was your first time, 'Chelle?" Layla asked, eager to change the subject.

"The night of my honeymoon. With my first husband."

"What was it like?"

"You mean all two minutes of it?"

They all laughed, including Taker.

"Not very eventful! Talk about an anti-climax. The whole night, I was so nervous, yet—by the end of it—all I kept thinking was, 'That's it?'"

After discussing their love lives in detail, Layla's phone rang. Her ringtone was "Hedwig's Theme" from the soundtrack of "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." She picked it up but, as soon as she did, it stopped ringing. It was a call. From Parvati. Layla redialed Parvati's number but it went straight to voicemail, just like her last call.

"You like 'Harry Potter'?"

"Of course!"

"You're such a Brit!" Michelle joked.

"Ay!" Layla smiled. "Don't judge me!"

"…No one should judge you, Layla." Taker stated, which seemed to come from nowhere. "We all have secrets…closeted…deep in our souls."

Layla stared at Taker, who stared back at her. Layla felt that his words had a double meaning. What their second meaning was, well…she didn't want to go there.

"OK, babe," Michelle said, "Smackdown isn't for another six hours, so…stop being weird."


	8. Liquid Lash

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Liquid Lash**

Sunday, November 22, 2009

Washington, DC

9:14PM EST

Layla was excited….not that kind of excited, perv! Tonight was a big night…Survivor Series! One of the top 4 PPVs of the year…and Layla had a match in it. The night would be even better if the match wasn't a 5-on-5 Divas elimination match. Yes, yes, tag team matches are the highlights of Survivor Series, but everyone knows that Divas tag-team matches at the WWE are like lumberjill matches: just an excuse to give other Divas some airtime.

And tonight would've been even better had Eve not given Layla the cold shoulder on the way to the lockerroom. Ever waved hello at someone and they just walked past you, as if you weren't even standing there? Exactly what Eve did to Layla! Layla knew neither how to react now what she did to deserve such a greeting.

_Is it because I've been hanging about with Chelle?_ Layla asked herself. _Eve should know how politics are played around here! I'm only acting as her BFF so I can get more airtime…It's just for airtime…right?_

Layla will be competing tonight with Jillian Hall, Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox and Michelle, the team leader against Mickie James (the opposing team leader,) Melina, Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly…and Eve. Maybe the tension wouldn't be so thick tonight if Eve was booked to be on Team Michelle.

While Layla was getting ready for her match in the Divas' lockerroom, Batista was sulking over his in the catering area for 3 reasons:

1) He was booked to lose in a tag-team championship match tonight with John Cena against the tag-team champions The Legacy, also known as Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. Personally, Batista didn't feel that the two deserved to fight against the likes of him and Cena. Just because a Superstar's daddy used to wrestle didn't mean that he deserved a spot anywhere on the card, let alone a championship title. Last time he checked, nepotism was looked down upon; yet, in the world of wrestling, that was celebrated.

2) He was booked to lose in his hometown. This was the ultimate disrespect. In his eyes, this was almost as bad as the Montreal Screwjob.

3) Cody got his hands on Layla. So far, Batista's tapped every Diva's ass except hers. At first, the playing-hard-to-get act was cute; but now, it's just irritating and frustrating. He should've been gotten those drawers by now! What's Cody that got that he don't got? Come on, it's plain common sense. Who would you pick? Cody…or Batista?

Cody picked a fine time to get on Batista's bad side; after entering the catering area to grab a cup of water, he tripped and spilled the liquid on Batista' ring boots.

"Sorry, man," Cody grabbed a napkin and handed it to Batista. "Here you go."

"I'll forgive you," Batista said with a cocky grin. "After you wipe it off."

At first, he was pissed, but Cody just gave Batista a reason to lash out at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get on your knees and wipe it off."

"What's your problem, man?"

"My problem, man," Batista mocked Cody. "…is you."

"Look, I don't know what I did—"

"Oh, I'll tell you what you did," Batista got up in Cody's face, attracting attention from the other Superstars and Divas. "You walk around here with your tag-team title, with your last name, as if it's supposed to mean something around here and with a notch on your belt after fucking my woman!"

"Wait a minute, what? Your woman?"

"Yeah, MY woman!"

"I have NO idea who you're talking about!"

"So you're gonna stand here and deny that Layla left your hotel room 4 months ago?"

Murmurs were heard throughout the catering area. One particular Diva wasn't even paying attention until she heard that L word slip from Batista's mouth.

_Layla…and Cody?_ She thought. _We'll see about that!_

"Lay, do you think my boobs look too big in this top?" Michelle asked Layla.

"Not at all!" Layla responded.

_In fact, they look just right._ Layla thought. _Round…Perky…_

Layla turned to exit the lockerroom until she was greeted by a pissed off Eve.

"Hey, Eve! You OK?"

"BITCH!"

Instead of a hug, like she normally did, Eve greeted Layla with a hard slap in the face.


	9. Limited Leniency

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Limited Leniency**

Sunday, November 22, 2009

Washington, DC

11:38PM EST

Kelly Kelly knocked on the door of Eve's hotel room. Layla asked Kelly to come along with her and knock on Eve's door; she had a feeling that Eve wouldn't answer the door if she knocked instead. She wanted to make amends but she wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't even sure what Eve was angry about. All she was sure about was that Eve thinks she's a "BITCH!" who deserves to be bitch-slapped. Could this be about:

A) Her new friendship with Michelle?

B) Her rendezvous with Cody?

C) The noticeably long airtime she's been getting on Smackdown?

D) All of the above?

Who knew? All Layla knew was the Eve was pissed at her and refused to speak with her. And the fact that Eve had a trial in Wrestler's Court (along with Batista) in a few hours didn't make things any better.

"What?"

"Hey, Eve. It's me. Kelly. Could you open up? I want to talk to you."

As the claps of Eve's feet against the floor grew louder, Layla's heartbeat did the same. Eve opened the door and was greeted by an English muffin with kitty cat eyes that would've made Puss in Boots proud.

"You must be looking for a beatdown!" Eve leered at Layla.

"No! I come in peace!"

"Please, Eve!" Kelly pleaded.

"And what do you have to do with this?"

"I'm just here for support. Come on, you know us Divas don't get much respect around here! The last thing we need is fighting amongst us!"

As much as Eve didn't want to see Layla's face right now, Kelly had a point.

"You got two minutes!" Eve pointed at Layla and let go of the door, forcing Layla to hold it for herself.

While Layla and Kelly walked inside, Eve was sitting on her bed, donning a pajama set while eating out of a quart of Häagen-Dazs® low-fat Dulce de Leche ice cream and watching a rerun of Glee.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your trial?" Layla asked.

"One minute and 50 seconds!" Eve declared.

"Right, uh…speaking of which, I bought you a case of Jack Daniel's. Well, it's not really for you, it's for Taker. I hear he goes easy on you in Court if you bribe him. So, you can give this to him."

Layla handed the case out to Eve for her to grab, but Eve looked at Layla like she wanted to cut her head off with a guillotine.

"OK…" Instead, Layla placed it next to Eve's bed. "Look, I'm not exactly sure why you're angry at me but I'm really sorry."

Eve scoffed.

"I really am! I would never do anything to hurt you! Well…at least, not intentionally."

"So, you fucking my ex wasn't intentional?"

_So, is that was this is about?_ Layla thought. _Could that be why Batista was fighting Cody too? That bloody fuckin' wanker!_

"Right! I would never shag anyone you've ever been involved if I knew that doing that would hurt you! I love you, with all my heart."

Well, Layla wouldn't exactly call her feelings for Eve love but, at this point, she'll say anything to get Eve to become more lenient and forgive her.

"So, it never occurred to you that fucking him would affect me any way at all?"

"Me and Cody was just one night and nothing more. I promise you. Just the result of too much vodka, a night out on the town and a heart filled with hurt after being dumped by my ex-girlfriend."

"What ex-girlfriend?"

"…Huh?" Layla asked, knowing that she just caught herself in another world of drama.

"You know what, I've heard enough! And your time is up anyway. So, go!"

Eve put her attention back on the TV screen.

"I don't even know why you're here anyway. Don't you have some politicking to do with that blond bimbo-bitch?"

"Hey!" Kelly exclaimed, which seemed to be the only thing she said while the entire ordeal between the two Divas transpired before her eyes.

Kelly liked it when the Divas' lockerroom was drama-free, yet the drama that was going on between Eve and Layla was quite enticing to her.

"Not you, Kelly."

"Wait a minute, what are you trying to say?" Layla asked.

"I'm trying to say, don't think I haven't noticed you rubbing elbows with Michelle McCool and her old sugar daddy. We both know the kind of influence that they have around here. For the past month or so, you've been getting way more airtime compared to where you were a few years ago, when it was just me, you and Kelly. Remember that?"

Yeah, Layla remembered, all right.

There was a time when the only thing she was allowed to do in the ring was shake her ass (although, to some extent, she didn't mind; she _was_ a Miami Heat dancer before she became a Diva.) But, she still felt uneasy about dancing in the ring when she was initially hired to wrestle. The feeling that all the WWE suits wanted from their female talent was to look sexy was blatant and demeaning. Now, she was given a chance to show the suits, and the rest of the world, that she can be taken seriously in the ring. However, it never occurred to her that she would have to compromise that opportunity with one of the few friendships that she cherished at the company.

"If you think I'm using Michelle to get ahead in the company, you're wrong. What we have is way more than that."

That last line made Eve give Layla a side-eye.

"And what exactly is it that you two have?"

"NOTHING! There is nothing going on between me and Michelle!"

Layla wasn't lying (this time.) As much as she wanted more from Michelle, there was nothing going on between them. And, given Michelle's current relationship status and devout religious practice, the chances of anything happening between the two were slim to none.

"Look ,the bottom line is this: There's nothing going on between me and Cody. It was just ONE NIGHT. And Michelle and I are JUST FRIENDS. That's it!...I don't know what else to tell you."

Layla felt that she said enough to speak her case, with the limited amount of time she was given. Unsure of what else to say, her eyes wandered around the room until she peeped at the TV screen, which seemed to be the only activity that was transpiring in the room at that moment. It was a quick scene where two of the most infamous Cheerios, Santana and Brittany, were walking down the McKinley High hallways while holding each other's pinky fingers. Eve and Layla used to affectionately call it The Lezzie Lock. There were times when they would hold that Lock together, during their Extreme Expose days. They were practically inseparable. That was only two years ago. It's funny how things change in so little time.

"We used to be like that." Layla gloomed.

"Well, why don't you go _be like that_ with your new BFF, Michelle McCunt!" Eve shouted and threw her spoon at Layla.

"Ow!"

"Eve!" Kelly shouted.

"Now, get out!"

"But, Eve—" Layla pleaded.

"¡Fuera!"

Growing up with a Spanish-speaking mother, Layla knew that when someone spoke in their native language, they meant serious business. With no hesitation, she left Eve's room while holding her freshly bruised forehead.


	10. Lovely Lips

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Lovely Lips**

Sunday, November 22, 2009

Washington, DC

11:57PM EST

"What happened?" Michelle inquired. "Why are you holding your head like that?"

"Eve attacked me. With a spoon."

"She must really be asking for trouble." Taker chimed in after stepping out of the bathroom, dripping wet and with the bottom half of his body wrapped in a towel. Layla turned her head a little; she did not need to see his Big Evil.

Layla wanted to kick herself for revealing that detail so suddenly. She should've noticed him from the corner of her, Taker has a way of controlling when his presence is felt. Hopefully, that case of Jack Daniels bought for Eve will work. Luckily, Taker couldn't see her other bruises. During the Divas' 5-on-5 elimination match, Eve's punches, slams and holds felt a little too…real.

"Hey, Chelle, could you show me where the ice machine is?"

"OK."

Layla knew exactly where it was, but needed an excuse to leave the room, in case she spilled any more info around Taker that he didn't need to know. Michelle followed Layla to her room with a bucket of fresh ice and sat her bed. While she got comfortable, Layla grabbed a handful of ice, wrapped them with pieces of tissue from the tissue box that was on her dresser and placed the ice on her forehead. She then took off the glittery crimson hoodie that matched the rest of her ring gear with her free hand.

"Wooh, I should really take a shower," Layla commented after taking a whiff of her sweaty hoodie. "Could you look in my bag and pass me my shower gel?"

"OK." Michelle looked in Layla's bag and found a bottle of Victoria's Secret™ Lovely Lips body scrub. "But, you do know that they have free soap in the bathroom, right?" Michelle chuckled.

"Yeah, but nothing beats Lovely Lips."

Layla placed the wrapped ice back in the bucket, put her hoodie on the bed and grabbed the body scrub from Michelle. While Layla took her shower, Michelle decided to be nosy and looked inside Layla's bags. She wasn't going to take anything, she just wanted to do something that would occupy her time while she waited for Layla to get out of the shower. Inside, she found Layla's iPhone®. Luckily for her, it wasn't password-protected.

In the phone's photo app, she found pictures of Layla posing intimately with an Arabian woman. She didn't recognize the woman but she could tell that this woman and Layla were awfully…close. There were 5 pictures in the photo app that gave Michelle an eyebrow-raising moment:

1) a picture of Layla and this woman holding hands

2) a picture of the woman hugging Layla with Layla resting her head on the woman's left shoulder blade

3) a picture of the two posing with Layla's arms around the woman's waist

4) a picture of the two locking lips, and

5) a picture of the two posing in front of cake that had the words, "Happy Anniversary" on it.

Michelle didn't know what to make of these photos but, before she knew it, Layla was done with her shower. Michelle quickly placed the phone along with the things that she took out back inside Layla's bag.

"Hey!" Layla said. "Hope that didn't take too long."

"Not at all." Michelle smiled nervously.

Layla sat on the bed while struggling to dry off her body without exposing her private parts. Michelle chuckled.

"If you want, I can just close my eyes."

"No, it's OK."

Feeling less self-conscious, Layla let the towel slip from her upper body. Michelle noticed the bruises on Layla's back.

"Woah, what happened to your back?" Michelle asked, worried.

"Oh…I guess Eve got a little carried away with the backbreakers during our match tonight."

"Does it hurt?"

Michelle touched one of her bruises and Layla winced.

"Lay here," Michelle patted on the bed. "I'll be back. I've got some cream in my room that'll help with that."

"OK. Take my room key with you."

Michelle grabbed the key to Layla's room from her dresser, made a quick dash to her room and came back with a bottle of Vitamin K cream. Layla laid on her back while Michelle moved the towel that was wrapped around Layla's body, just enough to reveal Layla's back and cover her bottom. Michelle squirted a bit of the cream on her hands and massaged Layla's body.

"Hmm." Layla moaned.

"You like that?"

"Mmm hmm. You're quite good at this."

"Well…I get tons of practice." Michelle gloated.

"I bet you do."

Layla figured that. There was no other way Taker's 45-year-old self could find the strength to take the beatings that he takes in the ring every week.

Michelle couldn't stop thinking about those pictures of Layla and that woman. Layla was fully relaxed and off-guard, due to the massage she was giving her. Michelle figured that now would be the perfect time to get to the bottom of things; she used this tactic on Taker every time.

"…Layla?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you live in London all your life?"

"Mmm hmm."

"…Layla?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you always want to be a dancer?"

"Mmm hmm."

"…Layla?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a dog?"

"Mmm hmm."

"…Layla?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mmm hmm."

Michelle grinned. After noticing that Michelle was done with the questioning, Layla suddenly realized what just happened and popped her eyes open.

"Wait…what?"

"I knew it!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Layla wrapped herself with the towel. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Lay, you don't have to lie. I won't judge."

"No, seriously, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Then who was the girl in those pictures?"

"What girl? What pictures?"

"The pictures on your phone."

"…Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Umm…I sort of…went through your phone while you were in the shower."

"Chelle!"

"What? I was bored!"

Layla scoffed and lied back on the bed.

"She's just a friend."

Michelle squirted another bit of the Vitamin K cream on her hands.

"I didn't know that _friends_ celebrated anniversaries."

Layla sat up.

"For Christ sake, she's my ex-girlfriend, OK? Are you happy?"

Layla lied back down while Michelle stood there in silence, giving Layla some time to cool down.

"Ex? What happened between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Layla responded attitudinally.

Michelle continued with the massage, hoping that it would calm Layla's nerves.

"Well, if it means anything, she's really pretty. You two looked good together in those pictures."

Layla didn't respond, which made Michelle assume that she was done with their conversation, so Michelle continued to massage Layla's back with no other words.

Michelle admired Layla's body. Layla didn't have much definition in her muscles, which made her body feel soft in Michelle's hands, and her curves were just right.

Michelle removed the towel from Layla's bottom half and began to massage her butt. Telling from the moan that escaped Layla's lips, she was enjoying it. Michelle's hands moved from Layla's butt to her back to her shoulders.

From the time she saw Layla's breasts when they were changing in the lockerrooms 4 months ago, Michelle's been fighting these urges that she couldn't fight any longer. She moved Layla's hair to the right side of her head and kissed her on her left shoulder. She heard a moan from Layla that sounded as light as a whisper. Michelle left a trail of kisses from Layla's shoulder to Layla's neck.

Layla turned her body, such that she was facing Michelle. With no hesitation, the two lovely ladies locked their lips. They explored each other's mouths with their wet tongues. Layla felt Michelle's hands caressing her body, from bottom to top. Michelle palmed her breasts and fondled her nipples until they were rock hard. Layla moaned in Michelle's mouth and reached for Michelle's shorts. Things were getting steamy…until Michelle felt her _other_ lips being fingered by Layla.

"Oh, my God!" Michelle gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Michelle pulled Layla's hands out of her shorts.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"Wait, Chelle—"

But before Layla could stop her, Michelle dashed out of her room.


	11. Lean Levees

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Lean Levees**

Friday, November 27, 2009

Bridgeport, CT

12:20PM EST

"Eve, just put my carry-on on top of the bed."

Eve dragged Michelle and Taker's last bit of luggage into their room.

"Chelle, don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"Why? I'm not making her carry too much."

"It's 10 bags!"

"Oh, come on, Lay! You only want to let her off free because you're too nice. After what she did to you, she deserves it."

Eve caught her breath and stretched her overworked back from all of the carrying she had to do.

"Will that be all, Queen of the Damned?"

"Watch it or you'll be doing more dirty work, Peasant!"

Eve simply rolled her eyes and locked herself inside the bathroom.

"Don't you have your own bathroom?" Michelle asked.

"I just need to freshen up, Your Highness!" Eve yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

Michelle sat on the king-sized bed and retrieved her phone from her purse. Layla looked around the massive room.

Maybe I'll be able to book a Presidential Suite once I become Diva's Champ, she thought.

"...Well, since you seem to be in a decent mood, mind if we talk?"

"About what?"

"You know...the big elephant in the room?"

"No, the big elephant's in the bathroom." Michelle looked towards the bathroom. "And she better hurry up!"

"Chelle! I'm talking about Sunday night."

"A lot happened on Sunday night."

Michelle mindlessly scrolled through the apps on her phone to avoid Layla's gaze. Layla looked towards the bathroom-hoping that the levees that held this room, along with her and Michelle's secret, aren't so lean-to make sure Eve was still inside and grabbed Michelle's phone.

"I'm talking about our kiss from Sunday night."

Michelle sat up and opened one of her bags.

"What about it?"

"Well...how do you feel about it?"

"I didn't feel anything."

"Then, why can you look me in the face?"

Michelle didn't even know what she was looking for in her bag. All she knew was that she would do anything to not have this conversation right now.

"Look, can we just drop it?"

Seeing the mess Michelle was making in her bag, she re-organized all of the items inside of it.

"I'm sorry...But, I can't. Maybe you didn't feel anything but I did and..."

Layla stared at Michelle, hoping that she would give Layla some sort of signal that let her know that Michelle did feel something, even if it was minimal.

"If you want to forget all about it, then that's fine."

Layla could tell this conversation would continue to be one-sided.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

Layla exited Michelle's room, leaving her alone. Michelle held her forehead and sighed. This mess with Layla was more than what she bargained for; yes, she was curious about Layla's personal life but she didn't expect to get involved in it, not like this. For one, she was already in a relationship. Two, a relationship with another woman went against her beliefs. Three, even if she wanted to take things further with Layla, it wasn't worth putting her career and her connection with the most powerful man in the sports entertainment industry—whose name was not McMahon—at risk.

Michelle grabbed her phone and left her room. She need to find something to do; if she stayed in her room, she would have to think about what she was going to handle Layla, which she was simply not ready to do.

Unbeknownst to her, Eve was still inside the bathroom...and heard every word of her and Layla's conversation.

_Looks there's a benefit to this punishment after all_, Eve thought to herself and smirked.


	12. Lapped Liquid

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Lapped Liquid**

Friday, November 27, 2009

Bridgeport, CT

2:22PM EST

"Thank you, waitress."

Eve opened two packs of sugar as the waitress set her cup of hot tea on the table at Cafe Trasmonato, a diner that was ten minutes away from Webster Bank Arena. Tea always seemed to calm her down. The stress on her back from carrying 10 bags, including her own, was overwhelming and needed the liquid remedy. The tea appeared to help...until her arc nemesis made her presence known by sitting across from her at her table.

"How's that back feeling, Miss Torres?" Michelle asked condescendingly.

"Well, if it isn't Michelle McCunt, the Ice Queen!" Eve retorted.

"I came over here to offer you a proposition."

"Is that right? And what would that be?" Eve asked, even though she wasn't the least bit interested.

"I'll let you off the hook...if you can just say one nice thing about me. Just one."

Eve smirked.

"Well, that's easy. I have plenty of nice things to say about you."

"Oh, really?" Michelle smiled. "Well, I'm all ears."

"OK...you're not as ugly without makeup as initially thought you were."

Michelle frowned.

"Umm...your boyfriend Taker is a very brave man."

"...And why is that?"

"Because he has to look at that face of yours every morning. I mean, when I look at you, I don't know whether to feed you oats or grab you by the hair and say, 'Giddy up!' 'Cause you look a bit equestrial in the face."

"You know what, I've heard enough—"

"Oh, but I haven't. Let's see...I think you're a very lucky girl. Because if I had the personality of a sea turtle and if my body was a curvy as a cactus, I'd fuck the lockerroom leader too. I mean, it'd be the ONLY way for me to get any decent push whatsoever."

"At least I'm getting a push! You've been here for...what, two years? And you're still fighting in two-second matches? I'd be jealous of me too."

"Oh, but, honey, I'd rather get a push for my talent rather than a push for how long I can stay on my knees."

"...You know, if my man was here right now, you'd be so buried in the Divas' Division, you'd have to have sex with the entire staff just to get any bit of airtime."

"Go ahead and tell him! You've stolen my girl, my dignity and my free time away from me and I've had enough!"

"...Your girl?"

"And let me just say this...You tell him what I just said, and I'll tell him about you and Layla."

Michelle's face felt flustered but played it down so Eve wouldn't notice. "What about me and Layla?"

"Oh, you know...You...her...Sunday night."

Eve sipped her tea.

"I see the cat got your tongue…in more ways than one."

Eve stood up with her tea cup in her hand.

"Oh, yeah. I heard everything. Next time, you oughta make sure no one else is in the room while you're spilling such secrets. Oh, and speaking of spill..."

Eve "accidentally" spilled a bit of her hot tea on Michelle's lap.

"Ahh!"

Michelle immediately stood and wiped the tea off of her pants.

"That's for making me carry all those bags."

"You bitch!"

"Why, my dear, watch your mouth! That's not very Christ-like!"

Eve waved the waitress over to her table.

"Oh, waitress! I'm ready to go! Don't worry about the check." Eve smirked at Michelle. "The tea's on her."


	13. London Lies

**Note**: My deepest apologies for not updating within the past few months. I have a good excuse though . I had to spend most of my time job-hunting. But, I found a job, so now I can devote my time to write. Yay!

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**London Lies**

Friday, April 16, 2010

London, England

9:14AM GMT

Layla was exhausted from all of this emotional drama. After receiving her ex-girlfriend's brief "Dear John" letter, via Twitter months ago, Layla drowned herself in work and sex. For months, she went from diving off of the top rope to the diving into bed with Superstars…and Divas. Was she gay? Bisexual? Layla wasn't sure, nor was she too concerned about that itty bitty detail. All she was concerned about was the itty bitty pieces that her heart were broken into and how she could relieve herself from the pain. She thought she found the one who would help relieve her until she was hit by a curveball by the name of Michelle McCool. Now, Michelle herself has thrown a curveball at her by avoiding her when it came to non-wrestling matters. As for Eve, unless Lay came to her slaughtered and served on a silver platter, Eve wanted nothing to do with her. Now, Lay had no chance but to face her fears and figure out how to put all of those itty bitty pieces of her heart back together.

"What are you doing here?" Parvati asked.

Although that wasn't the greeting Lay was looking for, it was better than being door-slammed in the face.

"And when did you straighten your hair?"

"…A while ago."

"It looked better when it was curly. And why are you talking like that?"

"Talk like what?!"

"Like you've been hanging around those Yanks for too long?"

"…Look, I'm not here to convince you to take me back. I just need some closure."

"Closure? For what?"

"You DM'd me, 'This isn't working out' and then blocked me on Twitter. And on Facebook and Skype and iChat. I think the least you could do is offer me some sort of explanation."

"Well…to be perfectly honest, I thought you'd be relieved."

"Why would I be relieved?!"

"Well, you've been traveling all over the world, you're on TV every week…I hear you're…what is it, co-wench champion?"

"…It's co-Women's champion."

"Whatever. You seem to be living your life and moving on without me just fine."

"Everything isn't always what they seem, Parvi."

"Yeah, right. The last time I saw you, Prince Harry was still shagging Chelsy Davy."

"That's not fair! I've been calling you non-stop!"

"Well, calling isn't enough! You should've stopped by more often!"

"Parvi, it's called a long-distance relationship! My job requires me to travel all the time! I get maybe 30 days off out of the whole year off! There are no off-seasons in wrestling!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought before you decided to wrestle."

"Wow…You know, you used to be a fan of wrestling."

"Yeah, until it turned my girlfriend into a slag."

"A slag?! Who in the hell do you think you are?!"

"You honestly expect me to believe that you've been faithful all this time?"

"…I've always been faithful!"

"Really."

"Yes!"

"You swear on a stack of Qu'rans?"

"I—uh…I'm not religious."

"Since when?!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Wow, those Yanks really has changed you. You talk like them. You act like them."

"How do I act like a Yank, Parvi?! What does a Yank act like?!"

"All I know is, that there's been something going on between you and that girl."

"What girl?!"

"I don't know her name! Mary…Genesis…Leviticus…some name from the Bible."

"Eve?"

"Is that her name? 'Cause I've seen her Twitter page, Twitpic'ing photos of you two together, sub-Tweeting about you."

"That's bollocks! I'm not with Eve! Besides, she can't even stand me now."

"Aww, did you break her heart too?" Parvati snarkily smiled.

"Funny." Layla looked down at her nails. She thought back to yesterday, when she caught Eve holding pinky fingers with Kelly Kelly. That was _their_ Lezzie Lock!

"Sometimes it feels like she broke mine." Layla muttered under her breath.

"So, you did hook up with her!"

"No! Wait—"

Parvati slammed the door in Layla's face.


	14. Lured Lush

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Lured Lush**

Friday, April 16, 2010

London, England

11:02PM GMT

Layla knocked on his hotel room door. Enough was enough! After being dumped by one woman, slapped by another, avoided by a third woman and pinned in the ring tonight by another, Lay didn't know how much more she could take. As much as it pained her to go this route, she was at her last resort. She needed someone—anyone—to comfort her, even if the comfort wasn't real. She knocked on his door again.

_Come on, Batista._ She muttered under her breath. _Open the door._

Yeah, she was that desperate.

"Lay?" She heard a feminine voice call her name. Alas, someone needed her attention; although it was the last face she'd expect to see.

"Eve?"

"What are you doing?...You do know that's Batista's door you're knocking on, right?"

"Yeah, I, umm—do you need anything?"

"Yeah, well, I was supposed to go to this club tonight with Kelly but she bailed on me for Orton at the last minute. And I figured, since these are you ol' stomping grounds, you'd know any hot spots you could take me to."

"OK! Sure!"

Lay didn't mind, although she was confused after tonight. Eve and Beth Phoenix had a match that night against her and Michelle, who was still avoiding Layla like the Plague. Eve was working stiff with Lay, as usual (unusual for Eve, except when it came to Lay; her intentionally painful elbows to the face and kicks to the gut seemed to become more and more common.) Not to mention, Beth Grand-Slammed Lay and "forgot" to let go of her arms before Lay landed on her face. Lay made a mental note to ice her nose when she got back to her hotel room.

The two went to this nightclub called Doon in Westminster, which was about two miles away from the Dorchester, the hotel in which the WWE talent were staying for the night.

While Eve was out on the dance floor, Lay was drowning in pity and in her second shot of vodka at the bar. She suddenly felt a pull on her shoulder.

"Come on, Lay, dance with me!" Eve ordered.

Eve drug her to the dance floor and Lay danced (or at least tried to dance. Bless her drunk heart.) Everything was fine until a third song came on and Lay felt nauseous.

"Oh, no…"

"You OK, Lay?"

"Where's the loo?"

Four things, either…

a) the music was too loud for Eve to hear her;

b) Eve had no clue what a "loo" was;

c) she was a bit too tipsy herself to understand what was going on; or

d) all of the above.

"What?!"

"The loo!"

"Who?!"

"THE LOO!"

"Bless you!"

"No, I need to go to the—"

Lay covered her mouth and headed outside of the club. There was a trash bin on the curb where Lay released the regurgitation that was too anxious to leave her stomach. Eve was close behind her.

"Oh, my God! Are you OK?"

"I don't know…"

"I'll call us a cab."

Eve Googled a nearby taxi service on her smart phone and called a cab. Fortunately, the wait for the cab was only 15 minutes. Eve escorted Layla to the back seat of the cab and sat next to her.

"Take us to the Dorchester Hotel, please?" She asked the taxi driver.

"Lie your head on my lap. Lay." Eve ordered. "Close your eyes."

Lay did as she was ordered with no protest. Her head was spinning and needed a surface to rest it on; Eve's legs were the perfect place. Meanwhile, Eve retrieved her phone again, only this time it wasn't to make a phone call. She opened the Camera app on her phone and took a picture of Layla resting on her lap. She selected the feature that would send the photo via text message but she didn't have the intended sendee's phone number stored in her Contacts app. She went through Layla's purse, retrieved her phone, found the number that she needed and dialed it into her phone.

Eve smiled. _We'll see how she likes this_, she thought to herself.

Just as Michelle was done praying and getting ready for bed, she heard a chime on her phone. She retrieved her phone and saw that there was a text message from an unknown phone number. Inside the text was a photo of Layla sleeping on a woman's lap with the message, "Looks like your girl is over you ;)."

Michelle thought nothing of it, put her phone back down and slid under the covers next to her tall and dark beau. Her and Layla together was wrong; it said so in the Bible. Plus, she already had a lover. Everything was just how they should be. So, why was she fighting back tears?


	15. Longing Look

Copyright - WWE: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. ©2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.

**Longing Look**

Saturday, April 17, 2010

London, England

12:47PM GMT

After spending 45 minutes on the treadmill, Layla was ready to pass out on the gym floor. She couldn't remember the last time she worked out this hard. Last night's festivities may have something to do with it. She didn't remember much of what happened, except a dark figure carrying her to her hotel room bed, kissing her good night and fleeing the scene. It may have been Eve...or not. She couldn't tell. She just felt eerie about that night. If Michelle was here, her jaw probably would've dropped to the floor along with Layla, had she witnessed this. Speaking of Michelle, Layla called and texted her this morning to see if she wanted to go to the gym with her. To her surprise, she got no answer; Michelle was such a fitness nut, Layla figured she would agree to come with no hesitation. She didn't know what to think of Michelle lately, she's been so hot and cold to Layla. When they had WWE-related discussions, things were fine between them, but the moment the discussion turned personal, Michelle was all of a sudden to busy to talk. Now, Lay could barely get Michelle to talk to her at all, let alone to talk about personal matters. The hardest part of it all is that, even if she wanted to, Lay couldn't just let her relationship with Michelle dissipate. WWE talent's careers depended a lot on management's opinions and, if word got back to Vince or Taker that things between her and Michelle weren't going so well, then...Speaking of the devil.

"Layla."

"Taker." Layla felt nervous. _What if Michelle already told him about their falling-out?_ She thought.

"Do you know what's up with Michelle?"

"No. Why? Did she tell you that something was wrong?"

"That's the thing. She was moping around this morning and I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me."

"Oh...Welll, I don't know what's going on with her but if I find something out, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Lay." Taker gave her a slight smile and walked over to the dumbbells.

After Layla showered, she thought about it. This whole time, she's been acting complacent, waiting on Michelle to make a move. If she wanted to make things right, she was going to have to make that first move herself and confront Michelle about the silent treatment she's been giving Lay, even if that meant ruffling Michelle's feathers a bit. If she could find the courage to get closure with her ex, Parvati, then she could find the courage to confront Michelle. So what if it could cost her her job? Being weak wasn't worth it; she wasn't raised that way. Besides, the always the Miami Heat dance team...right?

Before Lay could step both feet into her hotel room, her mentee and roommate, AJ, ran up to her.

"I'm sorry, Layla. I told her you weren't here but she insisted that she stay and wait up for you and I-"

"Wait, slow down, AJ! What are you blubbering about?"

Layla walked further inside her room and noticed Michelle sitting on her bed with red, swollen eyes.

"Chelle..." Layla panicked. "Chelle, what happened?"

Layla sat next to Michelle on the bed and placed Michelle's bed inside of hers.

"Chelle, what happened?" Layla asked again. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yeah." Michelle sniffed her nose. "Someone did."

"Who?"

Michelle looked down at her hands, wondering three things: 1) how she was going to clean up her face, 2) how she was going to find the energy to compete in her match at the house show tonight and 3) how she ws going to tell Layla that the person who hurt her was the person who was sitting right next to her.

"When I was six, I won a spelling test and, as a reward, my mom took me to a toy store. And I couldn't decide between a Cabbage Patch doll or a train set. But my mom told me that I could only have one toy. And at that time, it felt like the biggest decision I ever had to make in my whole life." Michelle laughed.

The entire time, Layla looked longingly at Michelle, as if she wanted to say, "Are you really crying over some bloody toys, Chelle?"

"In the end, I chose the dool, but I used to always wonder, _What if I would I have had more fun with the train set?_ And...I don't want to keep wondering _What if?_ anymore, Lay."

Michelle scooted closer to Layla.

"Look, I don't know if you understand what it is that I'm trying to say...I'm not even sure if I understand what I'm trying to say but...I'm tired of running away from my feelings and whatever's going on between you and Eve-"

Layla's eyes bulged. "Wait, what?!"

"It really hurt me, but-"

"Wait, what's going on between me and Eve?!"

"It doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Chelle, wait! Me and Eve...where did that come from?"

"Lay, don't you understand what I' m trying to tell you?!"

"Did she tell you something?! Because-"

Without any warning, Michelle cupped Layla's chin with her palms and slithered her tongue between Layla's lips. At this moment, Lay wasn't sure what to do, but she surely couldn't complain. As she wrapped Michelle's hips with her hands, she gently pushed her down on the bed and mounted her.

"Umm, excuse me?!" AJ interjected. "I'm still here."

But AJ's discomfort meant little to the two newly found lovers. Layla pulled her top over her head, with nothing else on her mind but this statuesque beauty who laid before her and how to turn her cries of sorrow into cries of pleasure.

"OK, you know what? Fuck it!" AJ grabbed her room key. "I'm gonna go play _Halo_ with Punk."

While Layla peeled off Michelle's knickers, AJ texted Punk to get his PS3 ready. Walking past her in the hallway was a bossy Eve.

"Hey, rookie! I thought I told you I didn't want to see your face until our match tonight!"

"I know, but I have to leave my room for a while. It's currently being occupied."

"I speak English, rookie, not Dorkese. What are you talking about?"

"Layla's in there making out."

"What?!"

"With Michelle McCool."

"WHAT?!"

"I know! I didn't even know that they were gay."

Eve could feel her blood pressure boiling.

_Oh, this is war._ She thought.


End file.
